


Not Healthy

by Pandan



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandan/pseuds/Pandan
Summary: "Albus please, open the fucking door!""Go away, Scorpius!""Merlin, Al, I just want to talk!"Or that one unhealthy relationship fanfiction about a pretty healthy ship.





	1. Chapter 1

"Albus please, open the fucking door!" 

"Go away, Scorpius!" 

"Merlin, Al, I just want to talk!" 

It was very noisy in the halls of the Malfoy Manor. 

Not the kind of noise that Scorpius wanted - that's for certain but it's not like he didn't see it coming. He knew it. He knew all too well what was happening - what was bound to happen. It had all happened before but this time it was worse. Somehow, someway, it was worse. His fist hurt really badly from banging on the wooden door. Al had charmed it, of course, he couldn't enter. He could feel him crying. How upset he was. How angry. He was mad too. He didn't want them to end up like this. Why did they always end up like this? 

They started dating back in their third year at Hogwarts, just before Christmas Break. They had their first fight on New Year's day. Scorpius remembers it fully. The screaming and yelling. Getting slapped by James and Albus getting taken away. They made up midway through the second term. They fought again sometime late that term. Made up at the beginning of the third term. It was a cycle. A horrible cycle of fighting, yelling, screaming - Albus always ends up crying and he, well Scorpius ends up hating himself like always. 

"Albus, please." He rested his head against the door, "Whatever it is, I'm sorry. Just please, open the door. I need you." 

Silence. 

They were in their sixth year at Hogwarts now. They had spent all their time arguing and falling out of love. Just to fall back. It was dangerous, his adopted father warned him, their kind of love was dangerous - but they couldn't stop it. Even if he wanted, Scorpius couldn't stop it. He was the son of the Dark Lord, the heir to the throne of Destruction - Albus was the disappointing Potter. Albus' parents hated him (and by extension his family - James being the only exception) and he was the Herald of Death to come. The only people who stood by him were Maddox and Axyl but even they could do nothing to stop them. 

"Albus, I love you. You know I do - I'm sorry, I'm sorry just, please - open the door." 

More silence. 

It was true, Scorpius loved Albus - he loved the way his hair messily framed his face and how his big green doe eyes shined when he was surprised. The grin on his face when he discovered something new. His tic, his wonderful nervous habit of tapping his wand against his thigh. Or when he was agitated - how his ears turned pink. Scorpius loved every inch of him. There was nothing and he meant nothing, that anyone could do to stop him from going for Al. 

**Every single chance he got, he'd choose Al.**

Albus was trembling. His wand was thrown to the bed, his body slumped on the floor as he listened to Scorpius bang the door. He was tired. Tired of, well, everything. Tired of fighting. Running. The screaming. The yelling. The look of disappointment on his family's faces. The rumours that followed him and Scorpius. The lack of support from anyone other than Maddox and Axyl. The way how everyone judged him. 

"Albus, I love you. You know I do - I'm sorry, I'm sorry just, please - open the door."

He knew that. He knew that all too well. He knew how much love Scorpius kept pouring out to him. They were in love. Madly in love. They were in love but they still felt the need to keep arguing. It was hurting him. It still hurts him. James supports him but  _just_ him. He agrees with the rest of his family, that he should run away from Scorpius and never see him again. James thinks that he's being abused. Mentally. Albus can't tell anymore. 

The pain. It's become normal. Normal. What is normal? 

"Albus, I can't hit the door anymore. I'm sorry. I just - I love you so much. And I don't want to do this anymore. Why can't we just be happy, Al? Would you be happier without me?" 

That's far from the truth, Albus needs Scorpius. He needs him so much. He needs to see those silvery eyes and blonde locks. He needs to hear that thundery laugh. He needs it. He can't bear to be without it. He loves him, he loves Scorpius so much. Too much. He wipes his eyes in his sleeve, he rocks his body back against the door. On the otherside, in the hallway, Scorpius is there - waiting for him with open arms. 

He wants it. He wants to be loved by him. For them to love without worry. Worry. Albus has a lot of worries. 

"I'm scared, Scorp." He mumbles. 

"What's that Al?" 

"I'm scared." He says, louder this time. 

"What are you afraid of Albus?" Scorpius' voice is soft but still loud - enough for the sound to travel through the door. 

"I'm scared of a lot of things but mainly," Albus gets up off the ground and walks to the bed - he grabs his wand - "Losing you." 

**_For once, Albus was proud of himself - he spoke the truth._ **

_Losing you._

Those words danced in Scorpius' head. On playback, all their fights rolled in his brain - suddenly everything made sense for the first time in years. Albus was afraid. Albus was understandably afraid. All signs had pointed to it but never did Scorpius ever seem to notice. Albus was afraid of losing him. He was the son of Voldemort (his mother, Bellatrix LeStrange), his true name - Hyperion LeStrange. Albus was afraid of losing him, losing the man he loved - the servant of darkness. 

Scorpius understood it all. Why Albus always insisted on being by his side, why every minute of every hour Al wanted to know where he was and if he was alright. He did it out of love, out of fear - the fear of losing him. But it was funny, a little too funny. Scorpius did what he did out of love for Albus. For fear that if they stay together too often if Albus were to become so enriched in the Dark Arts - that he becomes a danger to himself, Scorpius tried his hardest to remove him.

A laugh escaped him. One that was genuine. He laughed hard, so hard that he must have woken every portrait in the Malfoy Manor. Every house elf. Even his father, in the far corners of the West Wing, must have heard him. 

**_Suddenly, everything just seemed all too funny._ **

Albus opened the door and responded with a pout. 

"What so funny?" 

He grabbed him. Scorpius grabbed the love of his life and pushed him into the bedroom.  He threw his lover onto the bed, a large grin plaster onto his face and a look of content in his eyes. His lips met Albus' neck, a few bites on his tanned skin and hands wandering around his chest. Albus responded with a moan, a soft mewl of a moan, wrapping his hands tightly around the taller male. 

"Thank you, Albus. Thank you for being with me. For being so worried. For being so crazy. Just - thank you so much, Al." 

"I'm confused." 

"Do you want to have sex with me?" 

"Weren't we arguing like half a minute ago?" 

"Make-up sex?" 

Albus smiled as Scorpius rested his head on his shoulder. 

Suddenly, he didn't seem to care about what James said. Albus didn't care about anything anymore. This love-hate cycle. This dream. Everything about them didn't make sense and Albus didn't care. Who cares if they end up going up in flames? If they argue every day? The sex is great, they're madly in love - Albus is happy just to be used by Scorpius. Even if this relationship of theirs isn't healthy. 


	2. Pride and Prejudice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good friend (who doesn't wish to be named) wrote a little back story to go with the one-shot. She was even kind enough to write it from Maddox and Axyl's perspectives. I should post her other side story with James alongside this one in the future, she's wrapping it up and sending it to proofread. Props to her for creating such an interesting AU - I hope she gets the courage to create her fanfiction someday.

"Fuck it, Ax! Don't you feel a tiny bit upset about this shit?" Maddox bit his bottom lip, "I don't want to do this."  

It was quiet at the Knox Family Manor - quiet enough for an afternoon in July. Yet here they were, sitting by the Lake and watching the water ripple. Half of his tanned body was taking in the sunlight - the other covered by his long jeans and sneakers. He propped himself against the tree and took in a deep breath of crisp air. The half-Italian ran his fingers through thick red locks, lips forming a frown as he looked at his lover. 

"I love you, Maddox Knox." Axyl's thin hands touched his boyfriend's chest - "But I support Scorpius and Albus. So what if we become death eaters? I'm a mudblood - you're a half-breed of a pureblood - none of that matters anymore. It's not like he's becoming Voldemort 2.0 or something."

It never occurred to him just how polar opposite they were. Axyl was Asian-American and completely adorable. His raven hair touched his shoulders, his features were thin and his body slender. The beautiful red that adorned his figure was made for Gryffindors but Axyl was anything but brave. Then again, he was Maddox Knox. The most vulgar and hotheaded Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. Who was he to say that his colours didn't match? 

"Those two are going to go down in flames before they fucking kneel to Old McGonagall and the Ministry. And as much as I love those shitheads, I don't want to lose you. When they go up in flames, we'll be in the crossfire." Maddox stroked Axyl's hair, "The Ministry will come at us with everything they have. And I don't think we want to face Harry Potter."

"Fuck the Ministry, for Merlin's sake! They can't do their job right and now we have to pay for it. I agree with Scorpius, Maddie. Whether or not they think it's happening, it's going to happen. Who cares about the Dark Arts? There's  _war_ in our future, Maddox and it's a war I'm positive that we're losing." 

Maddox's brown orbs softened, he knew that. He knew that the situation affected Axyl differently - in ways that he, a pureblood wizard from a noble family, couldn't understand. Axyl was Asian-American, adopted into a white British muggle family. His family didn't understand much about him culturally speaking, let alone when they found out he was a wizard. Tensions between the Wizarding World and Muggles had been so high. Of course, Axyl didn't trust the ministry. 

They had been responsible for so many innocent lives being lost. 

Wizard supremacy was the dangerous idea spreading around. Mudbloods like Axyl, well they were caught in the crossfire. They had loyalties to both sides. War is inevitable. And it was that inevitability that scared him. It scared them all. Scorpius wanted to destroy the Ministry before they did something stupid. To use Dark Magic and stop it all from happening. Maddox knew that. He knew what they were doing was right but they were still demonised for it. 

All because of a single word.  _Prejudice_. 

Prejudice against dark magic, Scorpius - the son of Voldemort and anything that opposed their golden Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Maddox never realised how much he hated that man. The Father of his best friend, the golden child of Hogwarts - the man who caused more pain and suffering in the lives of those Madd cared for - all because of a single word. Prejudice. 

"I'm sorry for lashing out," Axyl resurfaced - silky hair dripping wet, "I just. I'm upset. I'm sad that things have to be this way. Why couldn't we all get along and drink tea or something? I don't want anything to happen to you, Albus or Scorpius. And I know Albus has the same fears I do. Losing Scorpius in the battles to come." 

"How do you know we're going to lose?" 

"You remember that newspaper article on  _Hiroshima_ I showed you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Let's just say we muggles have more than a few major death bombs. Like hundreds. If not thousands. And metal wands, they have those two. They tend to cast the Killing Curse with them. It's more effective than the ones we use." Axyl laughed softly, "It's highly effective. I wonder if those two will ever stop arguing, fuck each other senseless and agree on the fact that they're both afraid of losing each other?" 

"They have far too much pride." Maddox held Axyl closely, "Then again, those two things tend to come together often do they not?" 

"What?" 

"Pride and Prejudice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably attempt to explain this a tad more. 
> 
> Maddox and Axyl are my characters from my own fanfiction and Alternate Universe. This idea popped into my head and I promptly wrote a one-shot on it. However, my dearest friend had the idea of Voldemort being Scorpius' father to add spice to this and I loved it. She liked the fanfiction so much that she wrote a backstory-esque piece from Maddox and Axyl's perspectives as well as a short (no more than 500 words) piece from James to flesh out the story more. She sort of took my idea and ran with it XD. 
> 
> Axyl's full name is Axylotl Willows (formerly Axylotl Chang, no relation to Cho Chang) but as stated he was adopted.   
> I hope she writes a fanfiction soon (or rather comes on board with me here - we can share an account lovey!). I like her writing style, it's a lot more barebones than mine but we still write so darn similar XD.
> 
> She's also a Mr. Darcy fangirl so that reference probably makes her squeal.


	3. Albie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe it's intended but Pottercest may be a theme if you want it to be (I don't judge, XD) James definitely is catching feelings! If he's the possessive brother or forbidden crush is up to you. I like how she wrote this (we write eerily similar, now that I look at it) and it is a fitting conclusion to a book titled 'Not Healthy'. Scorp and Albus' relationship isn't healthy at all neither is Madd and Axyl's complicated relationship. Jamie is not to be left out, his own desires are certainly proving dangerous. She added more to it after I complained about the original's lack of a conclusion. And she's open to the idea of sharing an account with me. Love you bestie.

James Sirius stared at the blank walls of his bedroom. There used to be a bed next to his. Green and silver bedding used to contrast pastel shades of yellow wallpaper.

Albus used to be there. He could feel it. Warmth. Albus' warmth. It was there. The smell of his little brother was wrapped in the blanket on his lap. He could feel him squirming around. Laughing. Happy.Happier than now. Where he is. Where he should be. Here. With him. 

_"Jamie, why are you such a dork?" Albus snuffled, his eyes puffy from crying._

_"I'm supposed to protect you, nothing dorky about that." He lifted his brother's chin. "If anyone lays a finger on you - physical or emotional - I will have a word with them. Okay, more than a word. A fist or two."_

_"Thanks for always having my back, James."_

_"I love you, Albus Severus. Never forget that."_

_"Love you too, Jamie."_

It hurt him. It hurt him so much to see Albus in pain. More than it probably should but who was he to say anything? He hated them. His parents, his family. They drove Albus away. Listening to his father babble on about how much of a bad influence Malfoy was. Or how his mother and Rose constantly degraded Albus' interest. They praised him, they blindly praised James because he was a cardboard cut-out - the next 'Harry Potter' or the next 'Fred or George Weasely'. 

Albus had personality. He wasn't a follower. He went against the status-quo. And he loved his little brother so much for that. James was a cardoard cut-out but he wasn't silly. He didn't like Malfoy. Malfoy stole Albus away from him. His little brother's adoring attention. The only thing that made him feel truly human. The way Albus flocked to him. The way Albus stared at him in admiration. The way Albus smiled. Simply, the way Albus made him feel. 

"James," Edward interrupted his thoughts, "You seem distant." 

Edward "Teddy" Lupin. Once he affectionately called Ed by that nickname - now it was a reminder of the fact that Edward had slithered his way into the Potter house. Slowly, at the pace of a snake hunting, it's prey - any trace of Albus Potter had been removed from his home and Teddy, his father and mother's beloved Teddy - took his place. Teddy was the second son of the Potter house. Albus was the first mistake. 

He hated it when Rose called Albus that. Albus was wonderful - a tad misguided but wonderful. He deserved to be loved and happy. Happiness that James wanted to give him. Happiness that Malfoy stole. 

"It's nothing, Ed." 

"You never seem to call me Teddy anymore James," Ed crawled his way onto James' bed. "I thought that name was special to you. Special to  _us_." 

James chuckled darkly, "Are you not happy snogging Vic? Why not make your way into someone else's home and heart, Edward?" 

"What's gotten into you, Jamie? Have some love for your brother." 

"Don't fucking call me that." James snapped, "I don't care what anyone says anymore!" 

Angrily, James got off his bed. James blew out a heavy sigh as he punched the wall. In response to the commotion, their father made his way upstairs. Following behind closely was Ginerva, his mother. He groaned. They were going to lecture him. 

"James Sirius - is there a reason you're yelling and punching in my house?" Harry asked with a voice laced with anger. "If you have issues - take them up with your mother and I." 

"We care a lot about you James." 

"Stop caring about me, for god's sake and listen to Albus! He's your son - for crying out loud and you just disowned him! You replaced him with Edward." James yelled at his parents, "You replaced my little brother with some - some freak of nature!" 

"Albus made his choices James," Ginerva said with venom, "We just acted out on the consequences. He sided with the Dark Wizards! The people who murdered your Grandparents and Uncle - the ones who caused so much suffering in the lives of everyone! He chose a Malfoy-" 

"I don't care who he chose! I care about my brother being replaced by some monster." James growled at his parents. 

Albus  _was_ replaced by a monster. The Teddy that James once loved was gone. Replaced by some attention seeking lunatic with lycanthropy to boot. James no longer cared. His parents were the reason he didn't have Albus anymore. The reason why nothing was the same anymore. 

"The Great Harry Potter and his adoring wife Ginerva Weasely, a young love story. Their oldest, James Sirius, a genius in Quidditch and Magic like his predecessors and their youngest Lily Luna, a beauty with a sharp mind. All of their children, golden Gryffindors - upholding the virtues and golden dreams of their families. Albus didn't fit in, right? He was the oddity. A Slytherin, poor at magic." James rampaged, "He didn't fit in with the Golden Legacy so you got rid of him, didn't you?" 

"James-" 

"You got rid of him because he wasn't perfect like the rest of us, didn't you?" 

"James, we don't expect perfection from you all. There are just some things that your mother and I cannot find acceptable." Harry reasoned with his son, "Albus chose murders and monsters over his family. He abandoned us, we didn't abandon him." 

"You alienated him! You treated him like a fucking freak show. He depressed Mom, not an abnormality. He was confused and hurt and you treated him like a freak because you didn't seem to understand the concept of someone not being happy." 

"James Sirius, enough!" Harry yelled, "I've had enough of your attitude! Why are you so upset with us? Albus left on his own volition." 

"Because you neglected him! I lost my little brother because of your neglect! Do you have any idea what it feels like? Albus isn't dead but it sure as hell feels like we're mourning him! I don't want that, Dad!" James cried, "I don't want to mourn my brother! Who cares about the war - the fucking war can happen, muggles and wizards can both die for all I care. None of that matters to me. I just want him to be safe and happy. Oh god, why does it feel this way, Albie? I love him. I love hims so much." 

James was sobbing, uncontrollably. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't deny how he felt - how upset he was with his parents and family. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but thinking: 

_**Is this the type of sadness you feel when Malfoy is gone, Albie?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first AO3 fanfiction! Criticism is highly appreciated. This is a fanfic of my own personal headcanon version of the Next Gen. There's a fanfiction to that coming sometime soon. In that fanfiction, Maddox and Axyl are prominent characters and supportive friends of Al and Scorp. Scorpius being Voldy's son was suggest by a friend of mine - so that's an AU of An AU (in my headcanon Draco is the father) I guess? I may or may not post an 'Aftermath' chapter staring James, Maddox and Axyl in the future. Time will tell I guess.


End file.
